


Day 20 & 21: “I hope you have a speech prepared.” & “Impressive, truly.”

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [17]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo Knew, Humor, Jesse In Lingerie, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, No Smut, So Married, Truly He Is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: It's their wedding anniversary and Jesse forgot...Luckily (or not so luckily) Genji is a good brother in law and helps a cowboy out....... for a price ;)------------So initially I was gonna make this longer but.... writer's block bitch-slapped me hard so I just stopped while I still had something going. I'll probably come back to this.... maybe?





	Day 20 & 21: “I hope you have a speech prepared.” & “Impressive, truly.”

“I am so dead…” Jesse says as he paces left and right in his room.

But what was he supposed to do!? He forgot their anniversary! The one Hanzo has been waiting for this whole year!

Jesse groans in despair. Hell Hanzo wouldn’t have been so excited in the first place had Jesse not promised to make it a special one this year since he’s missed it a few times before.

“Why did I have to promi——”

“Yoh!”

Jesse for the life of him will never admit to the unholy screech that comes out of his mouth when Genji pops out of literal nowhere.

“Well damn cowboy, I didn’t know you know had enough lungs to reach that high anymore,” the cyborg says teasingly.

“Genji what in the world are ya doing here?” Jesse questions, ignoring Genji’s quip.

“Word is you forgot your anniversary… again.” The ninja says. Jesse only gave him an awkward tight-lipped smile in return making the ninja sigh.

“I can help you…” he starts to say.

“Oh thank—”

“For a price” he finishes with a Cheshire grin, Jesse knew to be under his mask.

“Well I hope you have a speech prepare for my funeral cus I ain’t paying you a cent for nothing,” McCree says indignantly. Genji puts his arm over his shoulders pulling him close.

“Oh ho ho, I would have you reconsider my friend because this ‘payment’ serves purpose for us both. In a manner of speaking.”

“Fine. I’ll hear what you have to say but just know if I don’t like it I ain’t doin’ it” Jesse warns. Genji quickly agrees and begins to tell him what he needs to do.

  
  
  


A few days later found Jesse standing outside of a private gazebo he’d rented with Genji’s help, holding flowers and wearing an ankle-length coat as he waited for his lover to arrive.

When Hanzo finally found his way towards the gazebo. Jesse was quick to notice how elegantly Hanzo had dolled himself up.

Once the archer reached the cowboy Jesse told him as much.

Hanzo chuckles and leans forward to kiss his cowboy on the lips. “I have to admit,” he says as they both enter the gazebo, Jesse closing its doors. “This is impressive, truly.” he sits down on the plush loveseat that adorned the inside.

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have a bit of help,” McCree admits shyly as he sits next to his lover.

“No matter. Better than last year I say.”

“Y-yeah. Better than last year…” Jesse laughs nervously.

“I am curious however as to why you’re wearing a trench coat,” Hanzo asks.

Jesse’s face begins to redden at that. “Well yah see Darlin’ the reason for that is—well…”

“I mean it’s pretty warm outside. Are you not hot under the coat, love?” Hanzo asks reaching for the coat’s top button.

McCree instantly flinches away.

Hanzo frowns “Jesse? Is everything alright?”

“Y-yeah! Yeah definitely. Everything’s just dand- _ E _ **_E_ ** _ eeh!! _ ”

Hanzo’s sudden lunge forward startles Jesse but sadly for the cowboy he wasn’t fast enough to avoid his lover's hands gripping the top of the trench coat bit before the archer could open it Jesse’s hands grabbed his. “It’s really nothing that can’t wait”

Hanzo’s eyes narrowed “if it is nothing. Surely you wouldn’t be acting so strange about it. Now let me see” he says firmly but waits for Jesse to reluctantly remove his hands before he begins unbuttoning the coat.

As seconds passed in silence Jesse grew more and more nervous with each button that was pulled free. He saw how Hanzo’s eyes were slowly widening as the coat came parted to reveal what was underneath.

 

A beautiful pink lace two-piece lingerie stared back at the archer when he finally finished unbuttoning the trench coat. When his eyes went lower he saw that the cowboy also was wearing thigh-high pink fishnet stockings. Indeed, it was a sight worth admiring.

“Uh, darling? If… if you don’t like it I could always——”

“The only way these are coming off of you is  _ after  _ I’m done ravishing you, my dear.” Hanzo quickly interrupts his blushing husband. He then leans close to kiss him on the mouth and says

“Now how about we get started?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the basic Idea of the story was that Hanners and Genny had had a bet a few weeks before. it basically being that Hanners bet his brother that he couldn't make McCree wear frilly lingerie or something along those lines but Genny was determined that he could. he knew he could win the bet. all he had to do was wait... and low and behold Jesse forgets his anniversary which is his perfect opportunity so he takes it.  
>  After Jesse and Hanner's are done doing the do. Jesse admits that the lingerie was actually his bro's idea and Hanner snorts. full on ugly snort and starts laughing and when Jesse asks Hanners tells him of their bet. Jesse pout and tells him that if he wanted to see him in lingerie all he needed to do was ask but Hanners is all like "Oh I know. I just wanted to see how Genji would go about it"  
> but basically they laugh at the stupidity of the situation and now Hanzo owes Genji a favor. cus that's what he wanted if he won the bet. which he did. or something like that...
> 
> wow, you're still here!  
> I'm glad I didn't scare you away! thank you for reading!!
> 
> Kudos & Comments are always welcome in me tavern :D


End file.
